


After the Court-Martial

by applecameron



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Episode: Mutiny, Episode: Retribution, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	After the Court-Martial

The bed was cooling slowly, only a hint of heat left now from a man who had been, had been --

Had _mattered_. But would now lie dishonoured in his grave.

There was a rattling noise and the gate to the cell swung open, but he didn't turn to see who it might be. A moment later, though, it was Bush's hand that gripped his shoulder.

Horatio Hornblower shut his eyes, then opened them again, staring at the mussed bed as if he could blast a hole through it by sheer willpower.

"He was a brave man."

It took effort to speak. But Bush's hand helped. Anchored him to the world. To the work that lay before them.

"Yes. Yes, he was."

He turned his head, seeking comfort, but unable to say it, as always. If he turned all the way, if he met Bush's eyes, that familiar face offering sympathy, he would cry. He knew it with all surety. And then he would be lost.

So he stayed, eyes shut again, caught between grief and solace, stealing what warmth he could from the hand just against his cheek.

It fit, after all, that Bush should be there during this long night's watch, to say good-bye.

The three of them together: The one who couldn't swim, the one afraid of heights, and the crazy soul who would jump off a cliff with them both.

Now gone jumping off that last cliff, never to return.

THE END


End file.
